


A New Start

by LunaNeige



Category: Mushoku Tensei (Light Novel)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Tragedy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNeige/pseuds/LunaNeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylphiette never thought she would find a friend, at least, before she met Rudeus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

It was a quiet day for Slyphiette, otherwise known as 'Luffy', or 'Sylph'.

She started her day as normal. Wake up, help mother make breakfast with the berries the two picked the day before, eat together, have my daily bath with the bucket and rag, and see father off. 

Father was a protector of the forest and border of the village. Sometimes I would not see him for weeks. I always worry about him, but I never tried to stop him. That was mothers job after all. My mother was the one who has been with father the longest, so it's only natural for mother to worry more. At least, that's what she told me.

I would often wonder around the village at night sometimes. I used to try during the day, but a group of local boys got angry and chased me. I hid from them in the forest, and soon they gave up and left. 

Soon, I came to the conclusion I would never have any piece if I wondered around, so I always made sure to keep my head down and stay inside unless I absoulutly needed to go outside. Father told me to try to be more confident, and to tell him who the boys are who hurt me, but I never told him. 

I did not want to see people hurt after all.

Sometime after my sixth birthday, ever thing changed.

I met Rudeus.

He was the first boy to ever accept my apperence. The Beast Race was considered a savage race by most of the Human Race. So meeting Rudeus, a person from the Human Race, was an eye opener. He did not mind my hair color or my ears, and even called me cute.

He became my first friend, he taught me how to use Voiceless Incantations and Magic. He talked to my father and asked to be able to come and play together. He soon became someone I would give anything to see and hear and be with every day. We played together for years, both advancing in the magic we used.

Then one day, Rudeus was taken away.

I only remember being devastated. My one friend, my savior, was gone. 

When I heard of how he was going to the Asura Kingdom to become a private tutor, I wanted to go too. However, my father explained it to me. Apparently, I was becoming too dependant on Rudeus. I always thought he was just that happy to see me, but it seems he used to put things off just so we could play together, or he would show me how to use different magic.

I was holding him back.

I realized I needed to become stronger. I started training every day, pushing how much magic I could do Voiceless, and the amount of power I put in the spells. I thought this way I could meet Rudeus in the future with confidence.

Then, The Teleport Incident happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep releasing short one-shots like this until I decide what I want my story for this amazing fandom to be.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!XD


End file.
